Various methods have been proposed hitherto for attaching the strut to the back of the frame. In one long standing and simple method, the strut is attached to the back by means of a hinge and the angle of the strut relative to the back, which determines the attitude that the frame will take when stood in the display position, is regulated by means of a stay or cord extending between the back and the strut. Such a construction is cumbersome and expensive to produce and is only really suitable for large sizes of frame.
Another existing construction employs a strut which is riveted to the back, in such cases both the back and the strut are usually made of stout card or board. Such a construction is limited in its ability satisfactorily to support a frame in the desired position and is also relatively weak.
In yet another existing construction, the strut is provided adjacent its back-engaging end with a hook-shaped metal clip which clips over a metal bar or stirrup attached to the back of the frame. These metal parts are again generally riveted to the strut and the frame back, which are usually made of stout card or board or else of wood. Here again the mechanical construction is relatively expensive to produce and is readily damaged.
Moreover, since all of the existing prior art arrangements for attaching a strut to the back of a frame require separate fastening means such as hinges, rivets or clips, their production is labour-intensive and hence costly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved construction of strut back for a photo or picture frame which is both simple and strong and does not require expensive labour operations for its assembly.